Kenichi El Sekiryuutei
by Josueava1990
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si kenichi fuera el portador del Dragón Gales Draig y que estuviera en el lugar de issei?, en esta historia se veran las aventuras de Kenichi, al lado de dos chicas que lo aman ¿que tipo de situaciones tendrá?¿habrá harem?


_**Capítulo 0**_

_Prologo_

_El cambio de mi vida._

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?._

_¿Cuánto ha pasado desde esa batalla contra Yami?._

_Una batalla dónde mis maestros, mis amigos y junto a la mujer que ame tuvimos que pelear..._

_Una batalla que parecía que habíamos ganado...hasta que...esa mujer...nos traicionara._

_La mujer que crei que me amaba...la que crei que era amable y sincera...nos enseñó sus verdaderos colores...asesinando a casi todos mis amigos mientras su padre aprovechaba el descuido de su abuelo...asesinandolo._

_Los miembros de Yami también aprovecharon esta oportunidad para asesinar a cada uno de mis maestros quienes nos lograron cubrir tanto a Renka como a mí._

_Aunque malherida...Shigure-san sobrevivió y junto con ella pudimos escapar de Tokio a un lugar llamado Kuoh, dejando todo atrás para proteger a mi familia._

_¿¡¡Cómo fue a irse todo esto por la borda!!?_

_Solo recuerdo los rostros de mis amigos sangrando...con un dolor indescriptible...cada noche es lo mismo..._

_Cuando intento dormir...los veo en mis sueños...¡¡Nooooooo!!...¡mis pesadillas!...unas pesadillas llenas de dolor...odio...sufrimiento...perdida..._

_Estuve sumergido en una terrible oscuridad...hasta que esa chica llenó de luz mi corazon, de quién siempre creí que era hiperactiva y necia...si no hubiera Sido por su amor...verdaderamente hubiera muerto en vida_

_Así como mi amada maestra...quien a pesar de haber perdido al hombre que fue como un padre para ella...continuo dándome ánimos para continuar y no caer..._

**_Tres meses después_**.

Kenichi se encontraba caminando junto con Renka al término de clases en la Preparatoria Oficial de la Ciudad Kuoh(1). Mientras platicaban, ambos notaron que alguien los observaba decidiendo seguir su camino hasta llegar a un puente.

De ahí continuaron caminando hacia los arcade, pero su perseguidor no les perdía la vista. Al doblar la esquina vieron a una pequeña niña de cabello blanco y vestida con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, comía unos dulces los miraba fijamente hasta que se retiró

También notaron que su perseguidor se retiraba del lugar cosa que los extraño.

-Oye Kenichi...¿crees que quien nos seguía era de Yami?-pregunto Renka al oído del pelinegro recibiendo una negativa de Kenichi, ya que ambos escondieron muy bien su presencia.

-Renka...recuerda que cuando escapamos en ese bote, también lo hundimos para que pensaran que morimos ahogados...lo único quee intriga es esa niña que nos observaba...tenía una extraña presencia-dijo el pelinegro a lo que Renka asintió

Ellos continuaron su caminata hasta que se toparon con otra chica, ella era una chica de cabello largo y negro con una hermosa figura, de grandes pechos y unos ojos violetas adornados con unos lentes los cuales se acomodo mirando a los dos fijamente para luego retirarse.

Kenichi y Renka estaban sorprendidos...aunque Renka más que sorprendida, estaba celosa ya que la mirada de la chica era dirigida a el por lo que empezo a darle varias patadas al pelinegro que no paraba de repetirle que solo la amaba a ella y que no la engañaria calmando la furia de la fémina.

-¡Kenichi te lo advierto!¡no te la acabarás si me llegas a engañar con otra chica y también será lo mismo si molestas a shigure-sensei!-exclamo Renka con celo en sus ojos mientras castigaba al chico.

Un pensamiento paso por la mente de Kenichi por lo dicho por la chica, ¿cómo piensa ella que le haré eso?, el pelinegro se reincorporo cuando Renka lo dejo de patear

El veía los hermosos ojos de la chica y se preguntaba ¿cómo la podría engañar?, ella junto con su maestra lo sacaron del abismo depresivo en el que se encontraba y nunca lo abandonó, ella estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo.

Kenichi lo sabía bien y daría su propia vida por verla feliz.

Después de la breve advertencia, ambos continuaron su camino hacia su casa, al llegar fueron a cerciorarse del estado de Shigure ya que ella sufrió daños en las piernas y brazos lo que le permitía poca movilidad. Al entrar a la habitacion de la maestra de armas la saludaron y empezaron revisar sus heridas, limpiarlas y cambiarle vendajes

Después de cersiorarse de la salud de Shigure, los dos fueron a preparar la cena.

**_Al día siguiente._**

Kenichi se levantó temprano y salió de la casa para su entrenamiento matutino, cosa que le traía recuerdos por los entrenamientos espartanicos que le daban su maestro Akisame...realmente lo extrañaba y decidió continúa con el legado y mantener en alto el nombre del Ryozampaku y el de sus maestros.

Mientras caminaba sintió nuevamente que lo seguían observando, pensando en quién sería el que lo vigilaba siguió con su entrenamiento. Al dar la vuelta por la cuadra se le acerco una bella chica de cabello negro y con el uniforme de otro colegio cercano

Kenichi se le quedó observando a la chica pensando si era ella quien lo seguía. la chica se acerco a el con vergüenza en su rostro

-Ettoo...disculpa...llevo un t-tiempo observandote...se que está mal...pero, me preguntaba...si tenías novia..-dijo la chica un poco nerviosa, Kenichi solo la veía pero de alguna forma el sentía una extraña presencia que despedía la chica

-Perdona, pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien, así que lo siento-haciendo una reverencia se disculpó el pelinegro con la chica, cuando levanto la mirada creyó ver por un momento una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de la chica que rápidamente paso a una sonrisa.

-lo-lo siento por molestarte...aunque no me rendire-dijo la chica con determinacion-por cierto, mi nombre es Amano Yuuma

-Yo soy Shirahama Kenichi, un gusto-ambos se presentaron y estrecharon sus manos, después la chica se retiró diciendo que llegaría tarde a sus clases siendo observada por el pelinegro-que chica tan extraña...bueno, será mejor que regrese o llegaré tarde a clases-dijo el pelinegro retirándose a su hogar.

En el camino a casa se encontro con otra chica pelinegra, ella llevaba un corte similar al de su novia, aunque ella era más mayor que Renka, además llevaba un traje de maid mientras repartía unos panfletos

-Buenos dias joven amo, aquí tiene de mi parte-saludo la chica entregándole al pelinegro un panfleto con un tipo de grabado muy extraño.

-m-muchas gracias-dijo el pelinegro retirándose mientras leía el panfleto-vaya, ¿que es esto?...¿tienes un deseo?...¿que extraña chica?...bueno, no importa...mejor me apresuró o llegaré tarde-dijo el pelinegro guardando el panfleto en su bolsillo mientras aceleraba el paso, al llegar a su casa fue recibido por una enojada Renka quien lo castigo por venir tarde.

**_Cambio de escena._**

En uno de los salones de la prestigiosa Academia Kuoh, una chica hermosa de cabellera roja y ojos azules jugaba con un tablero de ajedrez mientras era observada por otra chica atractiva de ojos violeta, cabellera negra arreglada en cola de caballo y sujetada por una cinta amarilla que preparaba unas tazas de te. En uno de los sillones del mismo salon se encontraba una pequeña chica de cabellera blanca y ojos dorados comiendo unos dulces tranquilamente y sentada a su lado estaba un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos colos azul leyendo un libro en silencio, ellos eran los populares de la Academia Kuoh y los integrantes del Club del Ocultismo.

-Y bien Koneko...dices que el chico y la chica estaban siendo vigilados por los angeles caídos ¿verdad?-pregunto la chica pelirroja a la mencionada Koneko que era la que estaba comiendo los dulces asintiendo con la cabeza por la pregunta de su ama.

-ara ara...me preguntó que querrán de ellos...lo bueno es que le dimos al chico un panfleto...y si pasa algo acudiremos de inmediato-dijo con calma la pelinegra mientras servía las tazas de te.

buchou...¿Esta segura que ese chico será un buen miembro para el clan?-pregunto un rubio, que estaba sentado frente a la pelirroja

-ese chico tiene potencial, por lo que vio koneko durante las mañanas y ha mostrado gran resistencia, asi como gran velocidad para ser un humano normal-explico la pelirroja a su siervos-además parece ser que Souna está también interesada en el así que no pienso dejar que se me adelanté como su rival tengo que estar un paso adelante que ella.

-entiendo eso buchou...pero, ¿Que pasa con la chica que está siempre con el?-pregunto el rubio algo dudoso

-mmm...francamente no le no la he visto bien puede que solo necesite al chico-dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba un sorbo de té que le había traído la chica pelinegra y agarrando una pieza de peón carmesí de su tablero de ajedrez-pero, al parece ser que ella es importante para el y tendría que ver si tiene suficiente potencial para formar parte del clan.

Time Skip.

Después de que finalizaron las clases en la tarde, Kenichi y Renka salieron a una cita, ambos se dirigian hacia los arcades a jugar un poco, pasaron por un atajo por el parque encontrándose con la chica que se le declaro al pelinegro.

-(¡Mierda!...¡Renka me va a matar si ella le dice algo!)-penso alterado kenichi mientras el sudor cruzaba por su frente, por otra parte Renka sospecho seriamente la actitud del pelinegro.

-Hola, buenas tardes, soy Amano Yuuma-saludo la pelinegra a ambos

-bu-buenas ta-ta -tardes/buenas tardes-saludaron Kenichi y Renka aunque el pelinegro saludo neviosamente y Renka solo saludo con simpleza

-Asi que tú eres la novia de Kenichi-kun- afirmo la pelinegra, cosa que puso a Renka un tanto molesta y celosa por qué llamo al pelinegro por su nombre.

-Si soy yo, que se te ofrece-contesto con algo de agresividad Renka.

-Bueno...la verdad es que...me había confesado a tu novio en la mañana, pero me rechazó fufufu-dijo con calma "Yuuma" haciendo hervir de rabia a Renka y y poniendo más pálido a Kenichi-pero no venia por eso, quiero ver si me hacen un favor los dos

-¿Un favor?-preguntaron curiosos un kenichi nervioso y una Renka con ganas de destripar a la pelinegra.

-Si...me harían el favor...de morir-dijo "Yuuma" mientras pasaba de una mirada cálida a una sombria y penetrante, ademas el ambiente se volvió pesado y con una gran sed de sangre poniendo a los dos pelinegros en guardia

-¿¡¡QUE DIJISTE MALDITAAA!!?-renka ya se preparaba para golpear a la pelinegra pero de un momento a otro "Yuuma" empezá a cambiar

El aspecto de Yuuma paso de una joven chica a una más madura con un traje tipo SM y un par de alas sobresalían de su espalda. Tanto Kenichi como Renka no podía creer lo que estaban viendo lo que estaban viendo, por sus mentes paso "angel" antes de ver cómo la chica creaba una especie de lanza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la lanza que había creado "Yuuma" se dirigia hacia ellos, logrando esquivarla y poniéndose en pose de combate a lo que Renka no perdio tiempo y del lanzo contra "Yuuma".

-¿¡cómo te atreves maldita!?...¡no solo intentaste quitarme a mi Kenichi!...!ahora vienes a decir que nos asesinaras, pues no te dejare ya la que morirá serás tú!-decia Renka mientras trataba de golpear a la pelinegra que esquivaba cada ataque y otros los paraba.

-Creo que me malinterpretas...queríamos ver si tú noviecito es una amenaza para nuestro planes...tu nisiquiera estabas involucrada, pero ahora tendrás que ser eliminada jeje-la pelinegra creo varias lanzas, arrojandolas hacía Renka y Kenichi quienes esquivaban

Mientras Renka trataba de encontrar una abertura para atacar mientras esquivaba las lanzas, Kenichi se preparaba a atacar hasta que un tipo extraño vestido con una gabardina negra y un sombrero del mismo color se le acercaba.

-Muchacho, me temo que no dejaré que intervengas mientras mi compañera elimina a tu noviecita, así que yo me encargaré de ti-dijo el sujeto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía al pelinegros en pose de combate.

-¡¡No lo permitiré!!-exclamo Kenichi avalanzandose hacia el sujeto con un potente golpe directo al pecho que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

-vaya mocoso...no golpeas nada mal, lo reconozco...pero si pudieras utilizar el poder dentro de ti ya hubiera muerto-comento el sujeto con una sonrisa arrogante y desquiciada mientras se sacudía dónde recibió el golpe-como un pequeño premio de tu esfuerzo antes de morir me presentaré, mi nombre es Donnasher, soy un angel caido y ahora despídete de tu novia-con una velocidad pasmosa creo un tipo de espada de luz con la cual atraveso a Kenichi por la zona del corazón cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Kenichi trato de levantarse pero sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. Volteó su mirada hacia donde estaba Renka, solo para verla ser atravesada en la espalda por una lanza cayendo de espaldas y algo lejos de Kenichi que con sus últimas fuerzas se arrastró por el suelo tratando de alcanzar a Renka.

-Esta tipa si que era fuerte-dijo la pelinegra- oye Donnasher, no tenía que meterte en esto, conmigo era más que suficiente-se acerco molesta al sujeto

-En serio Raynare, si no hubiera interferido ellos dos juntos te habrían acabado...ese chico tenía una enorme fuerza para ser un simple humano...bueno nuestro trabajo aquí ya terminó, así que vamonos-dijo Donnasher a la nombrada Raynare, ambos tomaron vuelo retirándose del lugar.

**_Con los caídos_**.

Raynare y Donnasher habían llegado a su guarida, después de haber completado su mision desesinato, los dos caídos se dividieron a algún lugar después de haber entrado al recinto

Raynare se fue hacia los aposentos, al entrar a su habitacion, la pelinegra se dirigió hacia una de las sillas, con cuidado se sentó y empezó a tocarse por algunas partes del cuerpo. Cada parte que tocaba la hacia hacer gestos de dolor.

-¡esa!...¡maldita!...¡ay!-exclamo con dolor tocándose por la parte baja de su torax-si seguía combatiendo con esa...seguro no la contaba...¡dugh!-trato de levantarse la pelinegra, pero el dolor no la dejaba-jeje...pero lo bueno es que ya estás muerta maldita perra...¡Arggg!

**_En otro lado del refugio_**.

Donnasher caminaba apoyándose con una mano en la pared, de la comisura de su boca salía una línea de sangre, a cada paso que daba el caído, tosia y tosia más sangre mientras se tocaba la parte donde lo había golpeado kenichi

-mal-maldito mocoso...cough-cough-al caído le costaba dar los pasos hacia su propia habitacion-te-tenia razón...si ese chico...activará su sa-cred gears...sería una verdadera amenaza-comento Donnasher para si mismo mientras paso a paso trataba de llegar a su habitación para reposar y recuperarse del golpe

Ambos caídos siendo tan orgullosos, no pidieron ayuda entre ellos...lo que les costo unos días de incapacidad.

**_Con Kenichi y Renka_**.

Kenichi ahora estaba cerca de su amada Renka, el solo podía verla ahí tirada en su propio charco de sangre, con la poca fuerza alcanzó la mano de su novia queriendo estar junto a ella en sus últimos momentos y arrepintiendose de qué volvió a fallar nuevamente mientras las lágrimas de él se mezclaban con la sangre derramada de ambos.

El calor ya había abandonado el cuerpo de Renka y kenichi sentía los párpados pesados y poco a poco los cerraba, varias cosas pasaban por su mente, varios recuerdos pasados.

-(¡maldicion!...¡por qué tuvo que pasar esto!...de..desearía que ambos podamos seguir con vida...y..y derrotar a los miembros de Yami)-cada pensamiento estaba cargado de frustracion, culpa y arrepentimiento-(quería...queria que mis maestros pudieran descansar en paz...y que Renka y yo...al fin...pudiéramos tener...una familia)-el pelinegro podía ver el rostro de Renka...con una sonrisa en sus labios, el igual le dió una sonrisa-...per-perdoname...Ren-Renka-apreto la mano de la pelinegra, a lo que ella con su última fuerzas devovio el apreton

-...ke...keni..chi...-la luz se había apagado de los ojos de Renka, Kenichi solo deseaba estar junto a ella en el otro mundo

A la par de ellos, apareció un círculo de color carmesi, del cuál salió una chica que se acerco a ellos

-ara, parece que llegue a tiempo...bueno, ahora serán mis lindos siervos-kenichi antes de cerrar sus ojos pudo vislumbrar una cabellera de color carmesi y la figura corporal de la chica que portaba un uniforme desconocido para el, luego cerró los ojos.

**Al día siguiente.**

¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!

En una habitación, había despertado el pelinegro con un grito de terror, miro para todos lados de la habitación y con su respiración agitada, tocó cada parte de su cuerpo, revisando si tenía heridas o daño muscular, sin encontrar nada anormal.

-que pesadilla...sentí que fue regalo-dijo el pelinegro, su mirada se dirigio al lado de la cama, encontrando una chica pelinegra

El pelinegro se aparto espantado de la pelinegra que dormía a la par del futon, por su mente paso que Renka y el pasaron al siguiente nivel de su relacion.

Aunque los dos estaban saliendo como pareja, nunca hicieron nada más allá de lo necesario. Entre ambos habían hecho un acuerdo de no sexo para no tener problemas con Shigure...ya que siempre se veía que quería unirse con los dos en ese tipo de actividades...aunque cuando se molestaba con ese tema, siempre era perseguido por Renka con un cuchillo en mano.

Cuando trato de salir del futon, sintió algo suave a la par mientras escucho unos pequeños gemidos, su mirada lentamente se poso a la par de el, encontrando una chica de cabellera carmesí durmiendo plácidamente.

El pelinegro estaba en shock, preguntadose ¿De dónde salió está chica?¿Que hace aquí?...¿¡¡Y porque está desnudaaaaa!!?

-¿Q-quien será esta chica?- se pregunto nervioso mientras trataba de salir del futon- creo...creo que esperaré a qu-que despierte-dijo el pelinegro, al salir del futon se dió cuenta de que también el estaba desnudo, causándole pánico por la reacción de Renka cuando despertara-(¡¡VOY A MORIR!!)

En el momento que al pelinegro le daba un ataque de pánico, la chica pelirroja despertó viendo como el chico colapsaba mentalmente, por lo que rio un poco, risa que atrajo la atención del pobre Kenichi

-ararara, veo que despertaste con buenos ánimos-dijo la pelirroja, su mirada se poso en renka- aunque tu compañera aún no se despierta...pero me alegro que ya estén fuera de peligro, sus heridas fueron bastantes severas-

La pelirroja dió un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro, poniéndola un poco sonrojada por lo tonificado y trabajado que estaba...pero cuando vio la entre pierna del chico, tuvo que voltear su mirada mientras su rostro se ponía ahuevo con el color de su cabello. En cambio Kenichi estaba sonrojado completamente, ya que desde su posición podía ver en todo su esplendor el cuerpo de la pelirroja, hasta que la vio apartar su vista de el, dándose cuenta el que aún estaba desnudo por lo que rápidamente y con pena se puso una toalla en la cintura.

La pelirroja se levantó del futon y procedió a ponerse sus ropas interiores, en ese momento, Renka empezaba lentamente a levantarse y lo primero que vio fue a kenichi desnudo cerca de ella

-¡Al fin!¡Lo logreeeeee!-grito la pelinegra quitándose la manta y quedando desnuda en medio de la habitación- !por fin lo hicimos!...lo siento Shigure-san, pero yo fui la primera en quitarle la virginidad a kenichi jojojojo-dijo Renka de forma orgullosa mientras Kenichi la veía con miedo y la pelirroja la veía algo nerviosa

-buenos dias, me alegra que tú también despertarás de muy buen humor-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, Kenichi en ese momento sintió el verdadero terror quedando en blanco mientras Renka lenta y tétrica mente giraba su cabeza, acompañada con un aura sombria-a por cierto, discúlpenme por haberlos dejado desnudos, pero solo así podía curarlos...ya que ustedes murieron y tenía que actuar rapido-explico la pelirroja antes de que Renka hablara

-en...entonces...no...fue...un sueño?...en...en verdad...morimos..-dijo descolocada la pelinegra poniéndose una sabana mientras veía a kenichi que estaba igual que ella-¡Eso debe ser mentira!¡Una broma de mal gusto!¡Ademas es imposible que se pueda revivir a una persona!-con dolor y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos exclamó con irá Renka

Los ojos de Kenichi se emsombrecieron mientras recordaba a su maestro pervertido...el padre de Renka, el comprendía lo que decía ella, ya que si fuera posible...el trataría de traerlos de vuelta a sus amigos y maestros

-ella...ella tiene razon-dijo seriamente kenichi a la pelirroja mientras apretaba sus puños en frustración-¡Es imposible traer de nuevo a los muertos a la vida!-exclamo el pelinegro, cosa que la pelirroja no le molestó

-es verdad que en términos humanos, es imposible...pero yo soy la excepcion-explico la pelirroja

-¿¡Cómo que una excepción!?...¡Es mejor que dejes de estar bromeando tomate andante!-pregunto e insulto Renka a la pelirroja haciéndola molestar

-¡Oye!...digo que yo soy la excepción, ya que yo no soy humana-esto llamo la atención de los dos pelinegros -yo soy una demonio

-!en serio colorada, ya deja la estúpida broma!-respondio hastiada la pelinegra mientras kenichi se quedó en shock.

-¡no es ninguna broma!...y para probarlo-la pelirroja chasqueo sus dedos sacando sus alas demoniacas, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos

-es..esto...esto debe ser una maldita mentira-dijo Renka asombrada y asustada

-creelo o no...pero, si necesitas más pruebas-chasqueo nuevamente la pelirroja sus dedos haciendo que de la espalda de los dos pelinegros salieran dos pares de alas iguales a la de ella-ahora me crees

La pelinegra no quería creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, kenichi por otra parte era un lío en su mente, ¿demonio?...¿ahora?...¿soy un demonio?, Era el pensamiento que pasaba una y otra vez por su mente

-como dije, yo soy una demonio y yo los reviví como mis sirvientes-dijo la pelirroja dejando aún más anonadados a los dos pelinegros-por ahora solo les puedo decir esto, les daré más detalles después, ahora cambie se que llegaremos tarde a la academia-dijo la pelirroja mientras iba a agarrar sus ropas-por cierto, ahora que son mis sirviente, irán a la misma academia que yo

-¿Q-que?-dijeron los dos recuperándose de su asombro

-que los dos irán a mi academia, por ahora empezáre con el papeleo para que se transfiera -dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía sus ropas interiores

Los dos pelinegros ya recuperados de los nuevos acontecimientos de su vida, decidieron saber más de lo que tendrán que hacer ahora.

-ettoo...señorita, nos podría decir su nombre, ya que estaremos a su ser-servicio-pidio "amablemente" y algo nerviosa la pelinegra mientras se le caía la sábana dejando su desnudes a la vista de todos...de nuevo, dándole una tremenda cachetada al pelinegro-¡¡Kenichi, maldito pervertido!!¡¡Ahora te harás responsable de lo que hiciste!!- grito con pena y furia Renka poniendose nuevamente la sabana mientras pateaba al pelinegro

La pelirroja rio un poco por la convivencia de los dos chicos, pero a la vez sentía tristeza, cosa que pelinegro desde el suelo dónde era golpeado, vio. Al terminar de cambiarse la pelirroja vio a los dos pelinegros y dió una elegante reverencia.

-permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es Rías Gremory, heredera del clan demoniaco Gremory-dijo elegantemente la pelirroja

-mucho gusto Gremory-san, mi nombre es Ma Renka-contesto la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia.

-mucho gusto Gremory-san, yo soy Shirahama Kenichi-dijo el pelinegro también haciendo una reverncia

-esperemos llevarnos bien-dijeron ambos pelinegro

-igualmente-dijo la pelirroja-ahora necesito que vayan a su academia y pidan la transferencia y baja, para así empezar con el papeleo para que ingresen a la mia-ordeno la pelirroja a los dos chicos-asi ustedes puedan estudiar ahi, junto a mí y sus demás compañeros de sequito-los dos pelinegros no sabían que decir sobre este nuevo giro de vida

-pero...¿no será costoso entrar?-pregunto el pelinegro-que que no tenemos algún fondo para poder estudia ahí-explico la situación kenichi, a lo que la pelirroja solo sonrió

-de eso no se tienen que preocupar, ya que tenemos contactos e influencia en la academia, por lo que solo tendrán que pasar el examen nada mas-explico la pelirroja dejando a los dos pelinegros con la boca abierta

-(malditos ricachones)-maldijo mentalmente la pelinegra mientras veía a la pelirroja

-eso...eso es una sorpresa-dijo asombrado el pelinegro-eso ayudaría a qué los gastos de inscripción y la academia sean utilizados para ayudar a Shigure-sensei-dijo meditabundo el pelinegro, cosa que oyó la pelirroja

-¿Shigure-sensei?-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja

-ella es mi maestra, pero quedó mal herida en una batalla y no podemos pagar lo que sería el hospital-explico el pelinegro, la pelirroja pidio ver a la mencionada

Ya cambiado los dos pelinegros, guiaron a la pelirroja a la habitación de la maestra. cuando entro a dicha habitacion, encontró a una chica de cabello negro largo atada en una cola de caballo que dormía plácidamente, su cuerpo mostraba varios vendajes en las piernas y brazos.

De pronto la chica desperto y noto la presencia de los chicos, Shigure vio que Kenichi y Renka no venían solos.

-kenichi...¿quien es ella?-dijo calmadamente, fría y con un toque de celos la maestra de armas

-Sh-shigure-sensei, ella es Rías Gremory, nos ayudará a inscribirnos a la Academia Kuoh y la acompañaremos para que nos hagan el examen de admisión, después de darnos de baja en la academia anterior-explico un poco Kenichi tratando de convencer a la pelinegra mayor-despues de eso regresaremos a casa pronto-dijo Kenichi, la pelirroja se acerco a shigure e hizo una reverncia

-mucho gusto, soy Rías Gremory, patrocinare a Kenichi y Renka gracias a un programa de estudio, así que de ahora en adelante me encargaré de cuidar de ellos-dijo la pelirroja mientras Shigure solo la observaba

-deacuerdo, te dejo a cargo de mi estudiante y su "novia"-dijo Shigure a la pelirroja, aunque lo último lo tiró con algo de molestia, cosa que enojo a Renka-ahora díganme una cosa...¿Que es esa aura que sale de ustedes?-la voz sería de Shigure calo en los tres chicos

El rostro de la pelirroja florecio con una cara de asombro, ya que la maestra de su siervo la sorprendió de que pudiera detectar el aura de una persona mientras los dos pelinegros quedaron en shock al sentirse descubiertos por Shigure.

-no tiene que preocuparse de nada, no les haré daño a su estudiante y su novia-dijo Rías a la pelinegra mayor

-deacuerdo, los dejo en sus manos-dijo Shigure mientras veía retirarse a los chicos-demonios jeeee-susurro mientras veía por la ventana de su habitación

Ya en el pasillo los chicos iban platicando lo sucedido con Shigure

-increible, tu maestra es aquellos humanos que pueden percibir las presencias, ya debe de sospechar lo que somos-explico la pelirroja-aunque no le daré mucha importancia, es mejor que sepa que son, pero preferiría que no se entere del mundo sobrenatural por el momento...ya que es prohibido-termino de explicar la pelirroja dejando pensativo a los dos chicos

-Gremory-san, ¿Porque está prohibido el enterarse de lo sobrenatural?-Rias por un momento quedó callada pensando en cómo explicárselo

-es algo que no les puedo decir por el momento, ya que no es el lugar indicado-dijo la pelirroja viendo que los pelinegros quieren saber mas-se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero se los diré en su momento, por ahora quiero que hagan lo que les pedí-los pelinegros tuvieron que abstenerse de seguir insistiendo.

-deacuerdo-dijeron ambos chicos

-bien y con respecto a las heridas de tu maestra kenichi-hablo la pelirroja llamando la atención del pelinegro- puedo enviar a uno de mis siervos a curarla con magia, será lenta recuperación, pero podrá caminar bien en poco tiempo

-¿Magia?-dijeron ambos chicos curiosos

-si, magia, nosotros los demonios, angeles, caídos y algunos pocos humanos, podemos usar magia-explico la pelirroja a los dos pelinegros-ustedes al ser parte de mi séquito también usarán magia, pero será despues-dijo la pelirroja dejando a los dos chicos ansiosos por saber manejar magia

Después de desayunar, la pelirroja y los pelinegros se retiraron a la Academia Kuoh. Mientras caminaban por la entrada, todos los chicos miraban con lujuria a Rías y a Renka, caso contrario a las chicas que observaban intrigadas a Kenichi

Algunas chicas hacían preguntas como "¿Quien ese chico?" o "¿Porque está con Rias-onee-sama?" o "es lindo ¿Será el novio de Rias-onee-sama?". Los tres ignoraron cada comentario y mirada, aunque Renka quería patearles a todos el trasero, mayormente a los chicos, ya que solo kenichi era el que tiene derecho de verla en todo su esplendor pensó la pelinegra.

Después la pelirroja los guío hacia la oficina del director, ahí los chicos explicaron sobre su transferencia a la Academia. El director les dió a ambos una prueba escrita, la cual pasaron con nota de 86 para Kenichi y 94 para Renka.

Después el director les dió los documentos correspondientes de ingreso, llenandolos enseguida y entregándoselas al director, el les dijo a ambos chicos que podían presentarse a clases al siguiente día.

Tras eso, se despidieron del director y de la pelirroja y tomaron rumbo a su antigua preparatoria para darse de baja y despedirse de sus compañeros, rápidamente se fue la mañana y los chicos llegaron a su hogar.

Ayudaron a Shigure a comer y a bañarse...aunque la pelinegra prefirió que kenichi la bañara a solas, cosa que molesto a Renka sacando a patadas a kenichi de la habitación y amenazándolo de que si lo descubría espiando...lo golpearía hasta convertirlo en mujer dejando pálido al pelinegro.

**_A la mañana siguiente._**

Renka y Kenichi se dirigieron a la Academia Kuoh, sorpresa se llevaron al levantarse, ya que habían recibido sus uniformes por medio de un paquete en la habitación que ambos compartían, además de una nota que les explicaba sobre los horarios y el salón en el que tocaran.

Al llegar a la academia se dirigieron al salón asignados a ambos, la clase 2-A, tocaron la puerta y esperaron hasta que salió el profesor, el entregaron una nota y este los dejo pasar al salón.

-chicos, prestenme su atencion, hoy tenemos dos nuevos alumnos que empezarán hoy a estudiar con nosostros-hablo el profesor a todos sus estudiantes-pueden presentarse-dijo viendo a kenichi y Renka

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ma Renka, un placer conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos bien-la primera en presentarse fue la pelinegra, recibiendo las miradas de los chicos y uno que otro cumplido por su belleza, cosa que ignoro

-mucho g-gusto, mi nombre es Shirahama Kenichi, espero que nos llevemos bien-con algo de nervios se presentó el pelinegro, a su lado sintio una mirada asesina-etto...yo..yo..estoy saliendo c-con Renka-chan-con temor anuncio Kenichi su relación con la china, recibiendo miradas asesinas de los chicos-(¡¡Maldición!!¡¡Por qué a mí!!¡¡Por eso no pude tener amigos en la anterior preparatoria)-lloro internamente el pelinegro

Ya en el receso, las chicas bombardearon con preguntas a Renka y los chicos a Kenichi...aunque solo querían saber más de Renka, cosa que lo molesto hasta que terminó la hora del descanso.

Al finalizar las clases, un chico rubio de ojos azules y casi de la misma estatura y edad de Kenichi entro al salón llamando la atención de casi todas las féminas.

-kyaaaaa kiba-kun-

-casate conmigo kiba-sama-

-sal conmigo Kiba-san-

Fueron algunos de los pagos y propuestas le lanzaban al chico rubio, a lo que este los rechazaba cortezmente, el rubio se acerco a Renka y Kenichi.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba y vengo en nombre de Gremory-sama-saludo el rubio dando una reverencia a los dos pelinegros-¿me acompañan?

Los tanto Renka como kenichi siguieron a kiba hacia un edificio abandonado, siguieron caminando al interior del edificio hasta llegar a un salón, al entrar al salón, encontraron sentada en un sillón a una chica peliblanca comiendo dulces, la misma que encontraron en la calle hace algunos días atrás.

A la par de ella estaba una chica de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo atado con una cinta amarilla, de grandes pechos y gran figura, su presencia denotaba madures por todos lados, por un momento observo al pelinegro regalandole una sonrisa.

Kenichi solo pudo sonrojarse por lo bella que era la chica, pero su estado de ánimo cambio a terror al sentir un aura asesina a su lado, la pelinegra mayor se acerco a los dos chicos.

-ara ara, así que ustedes son los nuevos miembros, pasen y siéntense, les daré una taza de te-dijo cortezmente la pleinegra mientras los invitaba a sentarse-en un momento saldrá Rías, así que pueden esperar cómodamente

Los dos pelinegros se sentaron en el sofá ubicado al frente de la mesita central y a la par del sillón donde estaba la peliblanca.

Pasado unos minutos salió rías de una habitación, envuelta en una toalla que cubría su sensual cuerpo sin darse cuenta de los dos invitados, Kenichi trataba de no mirar la escena...hasta que sus ojos fueron tapados fuertemente gracias a una celosa Renka.

-Akeno, avísame cuando Kenichi-kun- y Renka-san estén aquí-dijo la pelirroja mientras se secaba su cabello con otra toalla-estoy algo cansada, pero es necesario que ustedes conozcan a...are?-Rias quedó en silencio, ya que se percató de sus visitas, viendo a Renka taparle los ojos a Kenichi mientras lo amenazaba sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos.

Rías en ese momento se retiró sonrojada por la pena a cambiarse y que la cosa no fuera a mayores con la pareja de pelinegros.

-vaya...llegaron antes de lo previsto jeje-dijo con algo de pena la pelirroja- cambiando de tema, chicos, presentense a los nuevos miembros-ordeno la pelirroja a su séquito

-aunque ya dije mi nombre, me vuelvo a presentar-dijo el rubio elegantemente-mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba y es un placer conocerlos-con una reverencia se presentó el rubio

-un gusto el conocerlos, mi nombre es Himejima Akeno y la chica sentada a su lado es Youjo Koneko-chan-se presento la pleinegra y presento a la peliblanca que solo asintio con la cabeza

-u-un g-gusto a todos, soy Shirahama Kenichi y es u-n placer conocerlos-parandose del sofá, se presento con algo de nervios el pelinegro, haciendo una reverencia.

-yo soy Ma Renka, pero me pueden decir Renka-chan- saludo la pelinegros de minicoletas haciendo igual que su novio, una reverencia.

-bueno, como ya saben mi nombre es Gremory Rias, heredera de Clan Gremory, así como ustedes y ellos son mis siervos-dijobla pelirroja señalando a los demás chicos quienes hicieron una reverencia-l como se los prometí, les responderé a cualquier duda que tengan-los dos pelinegros se miraron entre sí para ponerse deacuerdo

-queremos saber...¿cómo fue que regresamos a la vida? Y ¿Porque nosotros?-pregunto kenichi con una seriedad poco usual en el

-hace algún tiempo, sentimos tres presencias desconocidas llegar a la ciudad que está bajo mi jurisdiccion-explico la pelirroja-asi que ordene a Koneko que buscará esas presencias-dijo señalando a la peliblanca que seguía comiendo algunos dulces-la búsqueda fue rápida con ustedes, pero hubo un problema, había también presencias de angeles caídos que los seguían a ustedes de manera sospechosa.

Los dos pelinegros estaban sorprendidos con lo que les dijo rías acerca de haber sido seguidos desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

-koneko me comentó que noto cierta aura en ti e hizo a los caídos movilizarse, por lo que antes que fuera tarde, decidí convertirte en mi siervo-explico la pelirroja tomando un sorbo de té del que le había servido Akeno-envie a un familiar para que te diera esto-dijo rías sacando un panfleto de su escritorio, panfleto que el pelinegros reconoció de inmediato-esto permitió que me invocaras, gracias a que pediste un deseo, pero los encontré casi sin vida

Ambos pelinegros no sabían que decir, solo se preguntaban ¿Cómo y porque les pasó esto?

-al principio solo decidí reencarnarte a ti kenichi-kun, pero note que tu amiga también tenía potencial, así que los reencarne a los dos con esto-sigui explicando la pelirroja mientras de que su bolsillo saco una pieza de ajedrez carmesi-esto es una evil piece, permite reencarnar a un humano en un demonio de bajo rango, convirtiendolo en sirviente del poseedor de las piezas.

-¡¡Espera un momento coloradita!!-interrumpio Renka molestando a rías sacándole una vena en la cabeza por el apodo y haciendo que Akeno, kiba y koneko contenga una risa por como le dijeron a su amiga/ama-¿¡Porque solo querías convertir a MI Kenichi en tu siervo!?¿Acaso lo quieres para ti, eh, cabeza de fósforo andante!?-pregunto molesta y celosa la pelinegra de minicoletas, rías por su parte se calmó dejando pasar los insultos

-no, no es por eso-nego calmadamente rías a renka-kenichi-kun tiene algo especial, una sacred gears, aunque le falta un poco de magia para activarlo-expico la pelirroja dejando algo confundidos a los dos chicos-pero cuando lo haga se hará más fuerte, así que kenichi, levanta tu brazo izquierdo y pienso en lo más poderoso que se te venga a la mente.

Kenichi se levanto del sofá y solo pensó en una de sus peleas, se puso en posición de combate y recordó ese momento la emocion, lanzo el puñetazo y apareció un guante le carmesí pequeño

-oh vaya, no me esperaba que se activará a la primera...aunque aún está incompleta-dijo rías con una sonrisa mientras Renka quedó absorta por el guantele que tenía su novio en el brazo

-(asi que...eso es una sacred gear)-penso kenichi mientras apreciaba el guantele

-en el mundo sobrenatural hay diferente tipos de sacred gear-explico rias-pero solo hay 13 que son capaces de enfrentar y derrotar a los mismos dioses, esas sacred gears se les llaman Longinus-dijo rías mientras veía con curiosidad el guantele

Una vez qubele explicaron a Kenichi como desactivar su guantele, la pelirroja se acerco a los dos pelinegros y les dió un abrazo de afecto.

-ahora ustedes son mis sirvientes y me aseguraré de tratarlos como mi familia, aunque en algún momento, llegarán a subir de rango y ustedes tendrán sus propios sirvientes-dijo rías llamando la atención de Renka y Kenichi, rías les explico sobre los rangos y cuáles eran sus beneficios.

-(si me vuelvo una demonio de clase alta...¿podré renacer a mi clan destruido por Yami?)- pensó Renka mientras Kenichi reflexionamos por lo dicho por la pelirroja.

-si creo mi propio clan...podré revivir al Ryozampaku desde cero y terminaré lo que mis maestros iniciaro-medito el pelinegros sobre los beneficios de los rangos-puede que ellos no regresen, pero mantendré su espíritu con la nueva generacion-dijo el pelinegro con determinación.

Renka y Kenichi se vieron por un momento para asentir ambos al mismo tiempo, poniéndose deacuerdo con lo que harán. Miraron a la pelirroja extrañando la un poco por lo que harán los chicos, vio como ambos se inclinaron frente a ella.

-yo Ma Renka, juro lealtad a Gremory Rias-sama hasta el fin de los tiempos, aún si logro convertirme en demonio de clase alta-dijo con sinceridad Renka

-yo Shirahama Kenichi, juro serte leal hasta el fin del mundo y la defenderé con mi vida si es necesario-hablo con determinación el pelinegro, rías solo pudo sonreír por ambos chicos.

-¡muy bien mis queridos siervos!¡Si quieren llegar a ser demonios de clase alta, tendrán que trabajar muy duro para lograrlo!-exclamo con entusiasmo la pelirroja-y tendrán que empezar con su primer trabajo-dijo la pelirroja mientras le explicaba a a ambos pelinegros sobre los panfletos y contratos.

Aunque eso desánimo un poco a la pareja, no se negaron y empezaron su labor repartiendo los panfletos hasta recibir la orden de su nueva ama para empezar con los contratos.

_Y así__ inicia una nueva etapa el primer discípulo de Ryozampaku_

_¿Que nuevas aventuras tendrá?_

_¿Que experiencias les esperan a ambos?_

_¿Quienes serán sus nuevos rivales y enemigos?_

_Y..._

_¿Algún día podrá tener su revancha contra Yami?_

_Solo el tiempo lo dirá..._

**_Continuara_**...

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**(1)-ya que Kenichi, Renka y Shigure no tenían demasiado efectivo para entrar a la academia Kuoh que es una institución privada, estudiaban ahí, además los mayores gastos eran para las curaciones de Shigure.**_

_**-tanto Kenichi como Renka se han pintado el pelo para pasar desapercibidos.**_

_**-se que kenichi es fuerte, pero ahora se enfrentará a seres sobrenaturales, se que eso no bastará por lo que me aseguraré de traerles peleas decentes en capítulos posteriores.**_

_**-este capítulo lo hice como prólogo, ya que el primer capítulo empezarán sus aventuras.**_

_**Ojalá le den apoyo a este fic.**_

_**Se despide Xanxus d varia.**_

_**_**_

_**Hola a todos, los saluda josueava...aunque me pueden decir Jon**_

_**Este fic lo traigo a ustedes gracias al permiso del autor, espero les haya gustado**_

_**Si tienen dudas o alguna pregunta, dejen su preciado Review y se los constetaremos en el siguiente cap.**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA FICMANIACOS**_


End file.
